Is this love?
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: After a long day in ED, Nick invites Adam back to his place where the two men bond over personal feelings but will things develop between the two and if so, how will this affect their careers?
1. Chapter 1

Six O'clock couldn't arrive any faster for Nick Jordan. Two patients had died, Zoe was giving him grief about not keeping his office tidy and he had an inspection in a few days that he wasn't prepared for. Thankfully he had Dr Trueman to keep him sane, he was like a rock to him. As he cleared his desk there was a knock at the door and Adam walked in. "Dr Trueman, are you alright?", Nick asked and Adam shrugged, "I don't know. Seeing that baby in intensive care made me think about Harry."He sat in front of Nick who stroked his hand. "It was awful. Lets hope he pulls through." Nick said softly then he asked, "Why dont you come back to mine? We'll have a drink and a chat." Adam considered this offer then he nodded slowly, "Alright then. Ill clear my locker out." Nick sat on his desk waiting for him as he went to get his things. When he returned twenty minutes later, Adam had changed into a white shirt and jeans and Nick watched as the material stuck to Adams torso and emphasised his biceps and suddenly he felt aroused.

Strange.

As the two men made their way to Nicks car, Nick felt confused about his feelings. He always considered Adam a friend and yet seeing him today awakened new feelings. Feelings that Nick had only experienced about a few times about the same sex. Feelings that he thought was just mere infatuation.

Once back at the flat, Adam sat on Nicks leather sofa and waited while Nick did them a drink. Nick felt awkward as he sat next to Adam unaware that Adam felt the same. "So, how was your day?", Adam asked, genuinely wanting to know about Nicks day. Nick sighed, "Don't ask. I've have had two patients die on me today, an old man who had an coronary and crash victim only seventeen. A woman had a premature baby whose in intensive care and the local hypochondriac paid a visit." He added with a heavy sigh and Adam laughed, "Oh no. What did she want this time?", He asked and Nick said, "She claims to have been suffering from chronic headaches. We tested for everything. Diabetes, Brain tumor, the lot. I had to take it seriously because I've been through that situation myself. It turns out that the reason she gets headaches is because she reads books in dim light." Adam burst out laughing and this intrigued Nick. Even his laugh was abit of a turn on. Adam reached for the bottle of wine and topped up the glasses, "Recently i have been thinking about my time as a doctor. The lives ive saved, the situations ive been in and the people that have been and gone in my life.", Nick remarked, Adam looked at him and felt an urge to hold him. To tell him how brilliant. To tell him that he was the best doctor in the world. To tell him...

He couldn't tell him. It would ruin their partnership. They wouldn't be able to look at each other the same way again. He was unaware that Nick was thinking the same things. Before they knew it, the bottle of wine was finished but Adam had no intentions of going to the empty flat and Nick didn't want to be alone. Nick opened another bottle of wine and passed a glass to Adam. "I wish you would start having more faith in yourself Nick. Your the best Doctor ever, you save lives on a regular basis, youve got medical knowledge than the rest of us put together and you always believe in us. If that's not a good doctor, i really don't know what is." Adam said fondly and Nick smiled at him. "Your to kind Adam, thats your problem." Nick responded, looking away from Adam who gently turned his head so he was looking at him. "I mean it, Nick." He said seriously. Nick downed his glass of wine in one and Adam followed, the refills kept coming in until they had eventually gone through four bottles. By the time they finished it had gone half past ten at night. "If you want me to go now, Nick. I will do." Adam suggested as he reached for his leather jacket. Suddenly Nick made a grab for his hand and held onto it. "I don't want you to go. I don't want to be on my own."He said in a low eyes looked into each others. Longing for each other. Slowly, they both leaned in and tenderly kissed each other. Nick put his arm around Adam who responded to his kiss with so much passion. Nick bit on Adams lip which caused his mouth to open and Nick inserted his tongue into his mouth, their tongues bumping against each others. Nick ran his fingers through Adams hair as Adam put his arm around his neck. Nick leaned back on the sofa and Adam lay on top of him their kiss being more intimate and intense.

Was this really happening? Nick thought as he led Adam into his bedroom. Adam had ripped his shirt off while eager to get Nicks off. Nick pulled his own shirt off, exposing his lean chest to Adam who stood back admiring it. He pushed Nick onto the bed and kissed all over his chest which Nick liked. "Eager, aren't you?" Nick whispered hungrily and Adam gave him a saucy grin. He felt his trousers fall to the floor as well as Adams and grinned to himself. It was finally happening. What he had wanted to happen for so long was finally happening. His erection was clear as day in the confines of his boxers and Adam felt pleased with himself. He pulled them down while encouraging Nick to remove his boxers. Nick sat on the side of the bed while Adam dropped to his his mouth, he took Nicks package in his mouth sucking gently. Nick tossed his head back and moaned loudly as Adam sucked hard, his movements more aggressive and fast. "Oh Adam", he moaned when Adam stopped. He grabbed Adams shoulders and threw him on the bed, getting on his knees and taking hold of Adams penis. He licked along the shaft and sucked on the tip which caused precum to leak out, he licked this away with relish while Adam moaned softly, running his fingers through his hair.

After a while, Nick lay on the bed while Adam lay gently on top of him. "Are you read for this?", he asked as Nick tried to get comfortable. Nick nodded and slowly Adam began rubbing himself against him, their hard ons touching each others, causing a pleasurable sensation. Nick moaned as Adam rubbed against him, burying his face in his neck, devouring it with kisses. Nick kissed him then, a tender, intimate kiss which turned Adam on no end. He quickened the pace while Nicks face became drenched with sweat and his moans getting louder. "Oh Nick, im gonna..." Adam said through moans of pleasure but he never got to finish the sentence as Cum leaked out all over his and Nicks stomach. Nick enjoyed this and lay back against the pillows, his mind fuddled by the glasses of wine consumed earlier. Adam kissed all over his face which caused Nick to smile before he lay on his chest, falling asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Nick was in the kitchen cleaning up and making coffee and breakfast, he had a headache which either caused by his brain Tumor or by last night's binge drinking. He saw the empty bottles of wine on the floor and groaned heavily, picking them up and putting them in the bin. He carried on clearing up when Adam appeared in the doorway,"Alright, stranger?", he said in a husky voice. Nick nearly dropped one of the bottles in shock, he'd forgotten that Adam was there. "Jesus Christ Adam! You nearly gave me heart attack!" He said in an angry voice and Adam was taken aback. Then Nick took several deep breaths. "Look, I'll go and leave to get ready. See you later." Adam said awkwardly. Nick watched him go, his heart breaking.

Later that Day, Nick was dealing with a woman who sustained serious injuries in a joyride accident when Adam walked past, checking on a little girl who had just had her tonsils removed. Nick watched his every move, feeling guilty that he was hard on him that morning. He didn't regret last night, not one bit but he feared that if everyone else found out, their careers would be in tatters. "Hello? Earth to Nick." It was Zoe. Nick was brought out of his reverie. "Sorry Zoe. I was miles away." He said mumbled dreamily and Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well make sure that you keep an eye on your patient. She has had a very nasty accident and may need an operation to reduce the swelling in her brain." Nick closely examined his patient, she did need an operation and there was a lot of internal bleeding. Summoning Charlie and Lenny, they both took the patient into theatre while Nick went to check on an old man who had fallen down the stairs and dislocated his hips. He gave a small smile to Adam who smiled back.

It was an arousing sight.

"Hello Mr Fairbrother. Let's give you an examination shall we?", Nick was saying and Adam, who was now going for his break, watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was so intrigued by him.

When both their shifts had finished, Adam was changing in the locker rooms when Nick approached him. "Listen if last night was just a one night stand..." Adam had started to say but Nick cut him off. "I don't know what it was to be honest. Moment of madness or the start of something beautiful. I should be the one apologising because I took advantage of you." Adam took Nicks hand in his own. "You didn't take advantage of me. I kinda wanted to happen because recently I've been feeling confused about how I feel about you. Whether I want friendship or something more. Much more." He said softly and Nick looked really surprised. So adam had wanted what he wanted. He couldn't help but smile. "Adam, I have been thinking exactly the same. Well have to take things slowly, see where we go from there. And I know where to start." He added in an excited tone. "I checked when your next holiday is and its also when I'm of work. So, how about that week, we will get to know each other properly. What do you say?", Adam stared at him for a few moments then he grinned and nodded, "I'd like that."

As Adam went of to the pub Nick watched him go and couldn't wait for their holidays to come. He was going to enjoy them. For once.


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, in the lead up to Nick and Adams time off, it went slowly and this irratated them both, they were so eager that fustration overtook them at the best of times with either Zoe or Charlie taking the brunt of it all.

Finally, their holidays arrived. On the first day, in the afternoon, Adam left his house and headed over to the local boozer where he went to after work most of the time. He sat by a window at the back and texted Nick:

Hello

Meet me in the pub. Got you a drink. Can't wait to see you xxx

He then put his phone in his pocket and waited patiently for Nick to arrive, aware that the barmaid was eyeing him up which he chose to ignore, staring straight ahead at the wasn't going to rush him and he wasn't going to make his move on him just yet. At last Nick arrived, as usual dressed in a suit but this time the shirt had a few buttons undone giving a good view of his gave him a wave and joined him at the table. "Hello Nick, are you alright?", Adam asked brightly, passing him his glass of red wine. Nick took it and smiled, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten our deal." Nick remarked with a smirk and a wink and Adams heart melted.

In the two hours they were in the pub talking, drinking and gossiping about other members of staff. They both enjoyed being in each other's company and couldn't believe that at one time they were rivals and tried to outdo one another but now they were potentially going to start a romantic relationship something they thought would never happen.

Afterwards Adam walked Nick home. "Thanks. Big Mac got mugged coming home once. You never know what's going to happen this time of night." He remarked as they reached his front door. Adam nodded, "I know but your lucky, the area you live isn't that bad. Anyway see you tomorrow.", He added. Nick nodded and shut the door behind him.

Over the next few days, both Adam and Nick spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other and their past. Nick confided in Adam about his past at Holby City and the problems he faced there and Adam talked about losing Harry and his brother and the effect it had on him. As the days went on, though they didn't want to admit it, they found themselves falling in love with each other.

On the last day before they returned to work, Nick decided to take Adam out for a meal. Adam was taken aback when he asked him but in a good way. During the meal Nick asked, "Adam, do you like spending time with me?", Adam nodded, "Yeah I do. I can be myself around you." He said softly, Nick smiled, a loving smile. "Then, do you want have a relationship with me?", he asked nervously, almost stammering on the words. Adam stared at him for a few seconds and Nick feared he was going to turn him down. But suddenly, he reached over and gently grabbed his hand, "Yeah, I want to be with you." He whispered and Nick smiled, holding his hand. " Well have to be discreet though and I don't want a physical relationship just yet. I want it to be special not like before which happened because we had to much to drink and I don't want the other to know about us yet until I know that it won't affect our careers, ok?", Nick said in a serious tone, Adam agreed.

As he walked him home, Nick took hold of his hand and Adam rested his head on his shoulder, then when they got to the door, Adam kissed his cheek softly. Nick grinned, "Its alright. You can kiss me on the lips now.", He whispered and Adam put his arm around him and kissed him passionately. Nick wrapped his arms around him. For the first time ever, he was in a relationship with another man which surprised him to say the least. But he knew that he would be happy with Adam and that was all that mattered. When Adam left, Nick smiled to himself and hoped that in time, everyone else would accept them.


	4. Chapter 4

When Nick and Adam returned back to work, they couldn't help but exchange flirty glances at each other when no one was looking but most of the time they kept their distance and pretended to compete with each other and wind each other up. No one suspected a thing. Zoe, who had started a relationship with Max wondered if Nick was jealous of their relationship but to her surprise he wasn't. On the contrary, he praised the relationship saying they were well suited with each other. This made Zoe a little suspicious that there was another person involved and she was right but she didnt know that Adam was the other person.

Friday afternoon three weeks later, Nick was tending to Mr Spencer who had broken his hips and his arms falling down the stairs while Adam was treating Mrs Reed who had suffered a minor stroke and this meant the two secret lovers had to work close to one another. Nick couldn't stand it any longer, the more near he got to Adam the more he needed him and wanted him. It also didnt help that they hadn't properly done the deed in the time that they had been in a relationship apart from the drunken night of passion they had before they even began a relationship. Once Mr Spencer and Mrs Reed were sorted with, Adam followed Nick to the office. Once he locked the door Nick pulled Adam into a passionate kiss that was intense with passion and lust. Once they broke apart, Adam whispered, "We havent done you know what yet." and Nick Nodded, "I know, but we will do. Tonight, if you like. Round my place." Adam grinned like the Cheshire Cat and headed out of the office. Nick followed a few minutes so not to arouse suspicion.

Finally at six o'clock, Nick and Adam made their way out of the hospital and into each other's arms. As Nick started the car up, Adam placed a cheeky hand on his knee and Nick smiled saucily to himself, "You'll have to wait, you naughty boy. I've got to drive there first." He whispered and Adam smiled at him, thinking about what they were about to do. However, Adam, being the tease that he was, rubbed Nicks leg with his foot while Nick was driving. "Have patient,eh?"Nick said with a smirk and Adam grinned at him.

At last they made it to Nicks flat and once Nicks key was in the door did Adam push him against the wall and kiss him as if his life depended on it. When they broke apart Nick looked amazed, "Wow, i didn't think you liked me so much." Adam smiled at him, keeping his arm around him and looking into his beautiful dark eyes. "You know I've always liked you deep down but i was to afraid to say anything in case you didn't feel the same and you requested that i got transferred."Adam whispered then Nick placed his finger over his lips, "Don't you think i guessed that ages ago? God and your supposed to be the clever one!" Nick exclaimed as he led Adam towards the bedroom. Then he stopped and Adam sighed. "Don't tease Nick please." Adam said sharply but Nick gave him a saucy smirk and went into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine but no glasses. "Ain't you going to get the glasses?" Adam asked, looking confused but Nick smirked, "Hell no. We wont be needing them." He murmured and Adam began laughing. Then once more grabbing his hand he led him into the bedroom.

Before they knew it, they were both naked on the bed, Adam was lying on the bed while Nick was gently tipping wine onto his chest before licking it away causing Adam to moan softly. Nick continued to do this until Adam sat up and grabbed his arm and pulled him down taking the bottle from him and doing the same to him which Nick really enjoyed. Then once the wine was gone, Adam and Nick began to kiss frantically holding each other keeping each other warm with their body heat. Then Nick sat up and growled, "Lie on your front." Adam obeyed, loving the domineering side of Nick that he had never seen before. Once he was on his front Nick lay on his back and slowly entered him causing Adam to moan and flinch. Nick gently thrust inside keeping a slow rhythm while Adam moaned and groaned, enjoying the pleasurable sensation. Then Nicks movements got faster and harder and Adams moans got louder and louder, Nick kissed the back of his neck as he moved within him. Then he started moaning loudly feeling his orgasm coming. Adam let out a final moan and collapsed beneath him, Nick followed shortly after and ejaculated. He collapsed beside Adam breathing hard before he rested his head on Adams back, "That was amazing Nick" Adam murmured and Nick smiled at him, cuddling into him. This marked the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the two men and they were both looking forward to it.

However what they were unaware of was that someone had watched them leave together.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Nick was in his office when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!", He called, keeping his eyes on the files on his desk. The door opened and Nick looked up, hoping it was Adam. It wasn't. It was Charlie. "Charlie. What can I do for you?" Nick asked, very surprised to see him. "Nick. Can I have a word with you?" Charlie's voice was serious sounding and Nick knew that he had done something wrong but what he had done he didn't know. Charlie Sat down in front of him and cleared his throat then he said, "Last week, I caught you and Dr Trueman leaving together." Nick smirked, "And?" Charlie suddenly became annoyed, "And I want to know what's going on between you two?" Charlie snapped, Nick rolled his eyes and snapped back, "Nothing! There's nothing going on between me and Adam. We're colleagues that's all." Charlie leaned back in the chair, "Really? So how come you and him were holding each other yesterday outside the hospital before you both exited to your car?! I don't think that means something isn't going on!" Charlies voice was patronising and Nick was now irritated, "Charlie, have you been spying on me or something?! Aren't I allowed to have a personal life?!", Nick shouted, banging his fist onto the desk before burying his face into his hands. Charlie suddenly felt sorry for him, "Look Nick, I personally don't have a problem with you having a relationship with Dr Trueman, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner but I'm more concerned about the others will react and also I'm worried about the reputation of this hospital if word gets out. If you are to continue seeing Dr Trueman then I suggest you be more discreet." Charlie explained and Nick nodded, tears running down his face, "I really like him Charlie. Love him even. I didn't think I could fall in love with another man but I have and I can't change that and I don't want to change that." Nick said through his tears and Charlie nodded just then Adam came in and seeing Nick upset, came to his aid." You alright Nick?", Adam said in a concerned tone of voice and Nick nodded. "I know about you and Nick, Adam and I advise you to be on your guard before others find out. Some may not be very understanding." Charlie remarked before he got up and left the office. Adam held Nick in his arms and cradled him, "Oh Adam, what are we going to do?", Nick cried and Adam kissed his head. "We will do what Charlie says. We will be discreet. No one knows about us anyway." Adam whispered as he placed a soft kiss on Nicks lips before holding him once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Its the days following Charlie's warning, Nick and Adam did their best to stay out of each others way while in the presence of other members of staff but their growing love and passion for each other was preventing them from doing so, snatching intimate moments away from everyone else during their break.

Then Nicks birthday arrived. Everyone was expecting him to go to the pub after work which Nick reluctantly agreed to do so rather wanting to spend it with Adam. During their break which conceitedly was near each others,Nick and Adam were having another intimate session in Nicks office when Adam suddenly broke free from Nick and whispered, "I've got a surprise for the birthday boy." pulling Nick closer to him. Nick smiled at the thought then said seriously, "As much as im looking forward to it Adam, we have to be careful in case the rest of the staff see us." Adam nodded then held him and kissed him passionately, as if he never wanted to let him go. "You do know eventually everyone is gonna find out about us." Nick mumbled into their kiss and Adam nodded, rubbing his back, "I Know but the longer we keep it a secret the better. No one apart from Charlie knows about us and its better that way and Charlie wont say nothing." Adam said but secretly Nick wasn't sure about that, if tonight Charlie has too many drinks he would more than likely blurt out their secret. When they returned to work a few minutes later, Nick couldn't help but feel excited about Adam had in store for him later that night.

"Hello Nick, enjoying your birthday so far?" Charlie asked as he passed him, checking the rota to see who was available where, Nick nodded, "Good so far, my parents have sent me cards as usual and my mother has sent me a jumper that doesn't fit me but its the thought that counts." Charlie laughed then said in a low whisper, "Has Dr Trueman got any plans for you?" Nicks eyes widened and looking around quickly he whispered back, "He's got something planned for me tonight after the pub but i thought we had to be discreet." He added with a hint of annoyance, Charlie whispered back, "You do but sooner or later everyone will find out. But right now its best you keep schtum." Then he raised his voice and said brightly, "So be at the pub tonight. Seven O Clock." Then he left to tend to his latest patient, Nick watched him go with curiosity and excitement on his face. Just what had the rest of the staff had planned for him and more to the point what had Adam got planned for him tonight?

Six O Clock arrived very quickly and Nick was changing into a white shirt and Jeans. He looked at himself in a small compact mirror that he had stolen from Zoe's coat pocket and looked at himself. He had to admit he didn't look bad for a middle aged man who had suffered with a brain tumour. He then thought about why Adam was interested in him? He was one of the best looking men in ED and was younger than Nick so why did Adam find him so irresistible. Then again Vanity was never one of Nicks virtues. He went to his car and braced himself for what was going to happen at the pub.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the members of the ED as Nick walked through the door utterly surprised by their generosity. He smiled at them and joined them, greeting them as he walked towards the bar meeting with Charlie who raised his drink to him, "Did you know about this?" Nick asked him and Charlie nodded handing him a drink. Then Charlie put his head towards Nicks and whispered, "Has Adam given you his birthday present yet?" Nick shook his head, "No but I'm sure what he's got is worth the wait." He added with a wink then Adam arrived and Charlie made himself scarce by making conversation with Big Mac. "Happy Birthday Nick." Adam said happily then whispered in his ear, "You'll love the present that I've prepared for you. Its at your flat. Meet me in the car park at Ten." Nick smiled at him then Adam went to the bar when he saw Zoe and Max approach Nick, "Happy Birthday Nick. I've brought you this." Zoe said and Nick opened it, taking out a pale blue tie. Nick smiled at her and hugged her before joining her and Max at their table. Adam watched him go, getting excited about what he had planned for Nick later on. Charlie approached him then, "Do you think it will work?" he remarked and Adam shrugged, "I've never been with a man before Charlie. But a lot has happened between me and Nick this past few years and we've got a connection. But i think were gonna make it work." Then he grabbed his drink and went to talk to Yuki and Lenny who were nearby.

At Ten O Clock, as promised, Adam was waiting in the car park when Nick arrived, Adam was in the Nicks car and smiling cheekily at him, "What are you doing Adam?" Nick asked laughing to himself and Adam winked at him, "Just wait and see." Nick joined him in the car and they drove off.

Once at the flat, as soon as Nick opened the door, Adam took him in his arms and kissed him passionately and longingly, once they broke apart,Adam whispered, "Close your eyes." Nick obeyed and Adam led him by the hand to his bedroom, "Open them." He whispered and Nicks eyes widened with amazement. There were role petals on the floor and on the bed, the lights gave the room a warm and welcoming glow and there was a bottle of champagne on the bedside table. "Oh Adam." Nick whispered then Adam led him to the bed and gently pushed him down. "Be prepared for the night of your life Mr Jordan." Adam growled hungrily and Nick moaned softly as Adam removed his trousers first while Nick undid his shirt throwing it on the floor, Adams shirt soon followed, landing in a pile by the side of the bed. Once the trousers had been discarded,Adam felt along the elastic waistband of Nicks boxers, running his fingers over his bulge causing Nick to moan, closing his eyes. Adam then pulled them down and dropped to his knees, kissing the tip before beginning to suck hungrily, Nick Moaned loud and Adam felt very pleased with himself that he could bring arousal to him. Nick grabbed Adams head and stroked his hair and when Adam finished, Nick tried to bring him to his feet but Adam wouldn't move, "Its your day Nick and its all about you getting all the pleasure." Adam said in a low seductive tone of voice, Nick smiled at him before laying down on the bed watching Adam remove his trousers and boxers before joining him on the bed, he lifted Nicks legs up and placed them over his shoulders, "Take me Adam." Nick whispered and Adam grinned slowly entering him.

Nicks Moans of pleasure got louder and louder with every deep thrust that Adam gave him, his face was going reed and sweat was pouring of his and Adams body's. Their moans of pleasure echoed across the room and Adam could see himself thrusting in and out of Nick in a nearby mirror and smiled to himself before he felt the waves of orgasm overcome him. Finally he came, blasting his load before he collapsed on the bed beside Nick. Both were breathing heavily and drenched in sweat but both were very happy, Nick rested his head on Adams chest, "Happy Birthday Nick, i love you." Adam whispered kissing his head and Nick smiled at him, "I love you too." He responded before they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning and Nick was lying Adam's chest their arms wrapped around each other's and both had smiles on their faces, still in the afterglow from the night before. It had been the best birthday ever for Nick and he had Adam to thank for that. He began stirring then and Adam looked at his face and kissed his nose. "You alright, mate?", he asked lovingly as Nick awoke, Nick nodded, "Mmm, thanks for last night Adam. I really enjoyed it." He muttered as he cuddled up to him. Adam kissed the top of his head and felt his eyes closing once more.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh no." Adam muttered in a panicked tone, Nick was soon awake. They both leapt out of bed and rushed to get their clothes which were scattered on the floor. As they quickly got dressed, the doorbell rang again. Nick froze on the spot when he heard Dixie shout, "Hello Nick! It's only me, let us in will ya?!", Nick turned to Adam, "Hide in the wardrobe." He said frantically and Adam obeyed, shutting it behind him.

Nick, now fully dressed, ran to the door and opened it. "Hello Dixie. What brings you here?" He said pleasantly and Dixie said cheekily, "Wanted to know if your ok after yesterday. You were almost slaughtering yourself with how much you were drinking. Luckily Adam was there to take you home." She laughed then and Nick laughed back, hoping that she wouldn't realise that Adam actually home with him. "I'm fine Dixie, honestly. I'm gonna get ready now, I'll see you at work." Dixie nodded and Nick shut the door, breathing a sigh of relief as Adam got out of the closet. They began laughing at each other as Adam finished getting dressed. "Dunno how I'm gonna manage to stay away from you today." He whispered as they embraced each other.

At ED Nick was monitoring a pregnant woman who had fallen down the stairs while Adam was examining an elderly man who had suffered a stroke. Charlie kept an eye on them both which was noticed by Zoe and Lenny who had noticed that Charlie kept glancing from Nick to Adam and both wondered why. Nick was about to go back to his office when Jeff approached him, "Hey Nick. Charlie's been keeping an eye on you. Is it because you've been naughty?", he asked cheekily and Nick shook his head, "It's probably because I drank to much last night Jeff, that all." Nick responded, secretly knowing why Charlie was watching him as well as Adam.

When Nick was nearing the end of his shift he made his way back to his office where Adam was waiting for him, giving him a seductive smile and holding his arms out, Nick went into them, pulling Adam into a passionate kiss, "Old Charlie's been eyeing us up, hasn't he?", Adam joked and Nick sighed, "Yeah I know. I think some of the others are beginning to suspect as well." Adam nodded then he said seriously, "Even if they did find out, I'm still gonna love you Nick." Nick stared at him and smiled, tenderly kissing him and holding him.

Just then, the office door opened and standing in the doorway was Dixie and Jeff who had both heard every word, looking shocked. Nick and Adam let go of each other and avoided making eye contact. They now knew that everyone on ED was gonna know about them and they dreaded their reactions.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick had a sleepless night. Now that Dixie and Jeff knew about him and Adam, it was clear that it would be around ED by the afternoon. As he was getting ready for work the phone began to ring, it was Adam.

"Nick. Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Well what do you think?!", Nick snapped, feeling frustrated and humiliated. Adam was taken aback by his tone of voice. Then Nick sighed heavily,

"I'm sorry Adam. It's just that I didn't sleep very well last night. Knowing now that everyone in ED will know about us thanks to Dixie and Jeff." He said apologetically. Adam understood what he was saying.

"If you want to stop seeing me, I'll understand." Adam said reassuringly but Nick became firm,

"Of course I don't wanna stop seeing you! I've fallen in love with you, you bloody idiot! Why can't you see that?!"

"Ok. Ok.", Adam replied quickly, "but how will we explain ourselves? Say that it was a misunderstanding?", the last sentence being added with sarcasm. Nick rolled his eyes by this remark and said honestly,

"I don't know Adam. In all honesty I don't know. I'm coming over to pick you up anyway. See you in a bit." And he put the phone back in his pocket. He then grabbed his bag and look get his flat, locking the door behind him. He was dreading what he was gonna to work too.

"Mr Jordan and Dr Trueman?!"

"Snogging each other?!"

"What? In each other's arms?!"

"You'd never think a pairing like that in a million years!"

Gossip was spreading like wildfire across the wards. Word had got round by Dixie and Jeff that Nick Jordan, one of the greatest surgeons of ED, had been caught in the arms of Dr Adam Trueman, another great doctor. Not many people believed it at first such as Lenny, Yuki and Big Mac but they soon realised that it was no joke. Zoe in particular was shocked by this revelation as it hadn't been so long since she and Nick were romantically involved with each other. She and Max had spent most of the morning talking about it and both were utterly disbelieved.

Finally Nick and Adam showed their face and everyone was silent as they walked along the corridor towards Nicks office. Charlie was also nearby and the look of disappointment on his face indicated to Nick that his and Adams secret had almost definitely been rumbled. Charlie led Nick and Adam towards the office and shut the door behind them. Lenny and Yuki both went up to the door to get a listen to the conversation.

"I take it that someone on ED caught you two together.", Charlie said seriously as he gave looks to Nick and Adam and they both nodded but wouldn't say who it was. Charlie Sat on the desk, "as I've said before I don't have a problem with you two being together but I also said that not everyone will be understanding. Well I know someone who definitely won't be understanding." Nick swallowed and Adam wanted to put his arm around him but thought better of it. "That someone is Dr Connie Beauchamp. She's starting at ED next week and she disapproved of same sex relationships among hospital colleagues and it will be an excuse to her to have one of you sacked." Nick was infuriated by this piece of information and protested,

"She can't find an excuse to sack me, im a very important consultant of this hospital and I will personally see to it that she doesn't sack Dr Trueman!", Charlie shook his head.

"She won't see it that way. Take my advice. Do not under any circumstances act in a way that will make her suspect that you are together as a couple." Charlie advised and he left the office. Nick went to his desk and Adam held him.

"Well have to do what Charlie says, Nick. Well still spend time together away from the hospital." Adam reassured Nick who rested his head on his chest. Suddenly a powerful urge overcame Nick. He pulled Adam down and kissed him passionately while rubbing his back. Then slowly but surely began unzipping his trousers rubbing the material of his boxers causing Adam's erection to rise up.

"We shouldn't do this Nick." Adam whispered but Nick gave him a filthy smirk.

"Everyone knows now anyway. Come on." Nick whispered back and Adam smiled at him and watched as Nick tried to get his erection out which he eventually managed too. Nick looked up at Adam and grinned before, starting at the tip, Nick began gliding his tongue up and down the throbbing shaft before taking it into his mouth. Adam let out sharp moans of pleasure, trying to keep them to the minimum so that no one else could hear them. Nick sucked harder causing drops of pre cum to come out. Nick licked these away with relish before continuing to suck while Adam ran his fingers through his dark hair.

At last, Nick let it go and Adam tried to regulate his breathing with his erection soaked in Nicks saliva. Adam was about to do the same to Nick when his monitor began beeping indicating that one of his patients needed help.

"Go to your patient, Dr Trueman." Nick said seriously But gave him a wink at the same time. Adam smiled at him and left the office with Nick casually trailing behind him. Nick wasn't afraid of Connie but he decided to take Charlie's advice on board but this didn't mean that he wasn't gonna try and grab the odd fumble here and there from Adam for the rest of the week.

And that's exactly what he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick awoke at six thirty in the morning, his head pounding and his eyes feeling as if they had been filled with sand following last night's drinking with Adam which had resulted in heavy bedroom antics. He reached over to put his arm around his waist and realised that he wasn't beside him. Nick sat up and looked at the empty spot next to him on the bed which had been filled by Adam the previous night.

"That's strange" thought Nick as he got out of bed and got dressed. Normally Adam would be lying beside him and Nick would make him get up but today his place was empty. Then like a bolt out of the blue Nick realised what today was.

Connie was arriving in ED.

Nick groaned to himself. He didn't like Connie and the feeling was mutual. He was transferred because of her and he had never forgot it. He carried on getting dressed, hoping to at least get a glance of Adam before they started work. He knew that they would have to be more discreet because Connie disapproved of relationships among colleagues especially if they were batting for the same team.

Nick drove across the road and seeing Connie get in her car, felt an urge to drive over a puddle and splash her making her clothes and hair wet. The thought brought a smile to his face but he thought better of it and drove on.

The ED were summoned to the entrance of the hospital at half past eight where Charlie set about introducing Connie to them but as she was already familiar with them Connie decided it would be better if they just got on with their work.

"Unbelievable." Big Mac muttered as he Jeff and Dixie set of to their duties for the day.

"I know who does she think she is?" Dixie muttered angrily as she and Jeff went to the ambulances and Adam who had overheared their conversation secretly agreed with them as he headed off to work hoping to catch a glimpse of Nick at some point.

Halfway through the afternoon Adam managed to get hold of Nick who gave a smile but otherwise didn't correspond with him, thinking that Connie would twig onto what was going on between them. Adam hated this because he wanted Nick so bad that he was aching for him.

Finally after San agonising five and a half hours, Adam went to the car park looking behind him in case Connie was going to her car. Seeing Nick smoking next to his car Adam walked quickly towards him and they fell into a passionate embrace.

"God, I've been dying to do that all day" Adam whispered and Nick smiled at him before pulling into a passionate kiss. Just then the clip clop of high heels was heard and Adam hid behind the Bushes as he knew who was making that sound. Nick tried to look normal and when Connie walked past him, he gave a scowl which she returned. It was clear that they were never going to be friends.

When she drove away Adam resurfaced from the bushes and got into Nicks car. Once inside Nick breathed a heavy sigh,

"Don't see why we have to have Connie on our team? She always thinks that she is better than us." Nick muttered bitterly and Adam nodded then turning in Nicks direction, Adam turned Nicks head towards him and said,

"Where does that leave us?" Nick looked at him really surprised.

"I'm not breaking up with you if that's what your thinking. We just have to be careful that's all." Nick said trying to reassure Adam but this didn't help.

"And what happens when she finds out. Nothing stays a secret on ED, Nick. We should already know that, most of ED know about us. What if someone lets slip?", Adam said sharply and Nick took his hands in his own,

"Listen to me. I am not scared of Connie Beauchamp. I think I can take her on anytime and we will tell her about us but not now. It's best of we tell her rather than her finding out. But in the meantime we have to be discreet. One slip up and its goodnight Vienna. We will be torn apart Adam and I don't want to lose you. Your the reason I have been happy for a long time."

Adam was stunned by Nicks honesty and he smiled at him and kissed before Nick drove the car to his home.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick was running late. He had woken up late as his alarm clock had broken and didn't ring. As he frantically put his shirt and did his tie, his phone began to ring. Sighing he picked his phone up and answered it.

"Hello?",

"Hello big boy." It was Adam speaking seductively down the end of the line. Nick couldn't help but grin to himself,

"Oi you naughty boy! Can't you wait till tonight." Nick replied seductively back giving a little laugh.

"Where are you?"Adam asked and Nick answered quickly, "I'm running late. My alarm clocks broken. I'm on my way now."

"The great Nick Jordan late? I never thought I'd see the day." Adam joked and Nick gave a laugh,

"Yeah. I hope Connie ain't anywhere near you." Nick added seriously.

"No she's nowhere to be seen. Stop worrying. I've planned a brilliant night for us back at mine tonight." Adam responded reassuringly.

"Oh you naughty boy. Any way I'll see you later sexy." Adam mumbled seductively and Nick smiled to himself as he finished getting ready and headed out the door.

At ED, Connie was in her office examining patient files and checking the roata for the day. Today was a very busy day and Nick was nowhere to be seen. That was typical of him. Leaving her doing all the work while he was probably still in bad or deliberately making himself late just to wind her up. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard distant voices outside the door of her office. She was about to tell whoever it was having the conversation to get back to work but something about the conversation intrigued her.

Max and Big Mac were outside the door and were speaking in mumbled voices,

"Wonder if Dr Beauchamp knows about Nick and Adam eh?" Big Mac whispered and Max shrugged

"I don't know but she will find out eventually. I mean all of ED know don't they?", Max responded and Connie listened to this conversation with interest and opened the door,

"What are you two doing? Get back to work this instance!", she snapped then she added to Max,

"Please tell Dr Trueman to come into my office immediately",

She slammed the door and sat her desk wondering if it was true about Dr Trueman and Mr Jordan. It had to be. According to Big Mac and Max, all of ED knew but her. Surely it couldn't be true but there was only one way to find out.

There was a knock at the door and Adam came in.

"Ah Dr Trueman. Come and sit down." Connie said, swinging her legs over each other. Adam thought this gesture was annoying but kept his opinions to himself as he knew better than to upset Dr Connie Beauchamp.

"What is it, Dr Beauchamp?", he asked, not knowing what was going on. Connie leaned for forward and rested her elbows on her desk,

"There are rumours circling ED that you and Mr Jordan are, shall we put it, more than just good friends?", She said in a low and serious voice and Adam eyes widened. He had to deny it or he and Nick would lose their job,

"Well they are just rumours. Me and Mr Jordan have a perfectly normal working relationship and that's all there is to it. And besides I don't think we're each other's type anyway." He added jokingly but Connie wasn't amused.

"You really think this is a joke don't you? Alright then if your not having a relationship then you won't mind if I ask Mr Jordan the same question and see if he gives the same answer?", She said in an underline smug voice. Adam scowled at her but nodded,

"Be My guest but you'll get the same answer that I've given." Adam spoke in an low voice.

"Very well. Off you go." Connie said, dismissing Adam who left abruptly.

Adam spent the rest of the day fearing that Nick would admit to their relationship and if they still would have a relationship after today. Adam knew that the job in ED meant a lot to Nick and he probably would end things with Adam if it meant that his job would be safe. At the end of the day Adam was in the changing room getting ready to go home when Max came in and said,

"Nick wants to see you in his office."

Adam looked surprised but pleased. He just hoped that Nick had said what he had said to Connie.

Nick sat on his desk and when he saw Adam coming, he smiled to himself. Opening the door he ushered him in.

"Hello big boy." Adam whispered before the two men started frantically kissing each other. Adam began loosening Nicks shirt and kissing his neck. Suddenly Adam felt himself being bent over the desk. Grinning to himself he looked up at Nick and growled,

"Give it to me big boy!",

Nick grinned like the Cheshire cat and pulled down Adams trousers. Then using Adam's belt, he pulled down Adams pants and caressed his arse with the belt. Adam moaned with delight and then Nick leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"You've been a very naughty boy Dr Trueman."

Adam bit his lip and closed his eyes. Then he grunted as Nick whipped his behind with the belt. Adam moaned as he was hit once again. Nick was turned on by Adams groans of delight that he whipped him again and again.

"Naughty Naughty boy." He moaned as he spanked Adam harder and harder. The sight of Adams arse going red was turning Nick on no end. Finally he could take it no more. Adam got his breath back before pulling his trousers up and turning around facing Nick.

"Jesus. Nick. Your an animal!" He growled before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He rested his head against Nicks.

"I love you. You know that don't you?" Adam said softly and Nick nodded before embracing him, both heading out the door together.

As promised Adam gave Nick a night to remember and it was so good. Nick had never felt so much excitement t before and being with Adam gave him so much joy and pleasure that he thought he might explode with hoe much of it he felt.

As he lay in bed with Adam, wrapping his arms around his waist, he felt so happy and enjoyed how he made him feel.

However his happiness was threatened when the next morning his mobile rung and Nick half sleeping pick it up and stared at the message that was displayed on the small screen. The message sent a shiver down his spine and not a good way.

"Adam? Wake up and look at this." Nick said frantically and Adam awoke instantly and looked at the message:

I know all about your dirty little secret. I saw you yesterday. C

Connie had finally discovered their secret and now they were in trouble.


End file.
